


Communication

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Crossover, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Neji takes a friend's advice to communicate with the man who stumbled into their town close to a month ago. It doesn't go quite as planned.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabon/gifts).



> This was a crossover commission for Sabon! Thanks for commissioning me and I hope you enjoy it!

Life in the Konoha for Neji was primarily marked by mandated Friday night dinners with Naruto, and whoever he dragged along with them. Usually, Sasuke and Sakura attended, and Neji had made a habit of bringing Hinata along as well. Dinner meant eating ramen, while mostly watching the activities of the others, which Neji didn’t mind. 

Naruto managed to slam three bowls back before breaking a sweat, a feat that Neji couldn’t help but smile at. Sasuke ate calmly, while throwing sidelong glances at the boy beside him. He barely noticed when Naruto reached into his space, picking through his food and stealing little bits. Even when Naruto reached into his bowl of noodles to pluck a piece of pork belly from the bottom, Sasuke didn’t attempt to pinch Naruto’s fingers with his chopsticks. And Neji could see the smile he turned toward his bowl when Naruto leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Beside them, Sakura and Ino were basically twined around each other, food untouched as they swapped sweet nothings. 

Hinata grabbed the back of Neji’s collar and helpfully pulled him out of the way of another bowl of ramen deposited onto the counter in front of Naruto. He turned to the girl, lips curled into a smile. “Thanks.” It had become a lot easier since the first dinner they all indulged in together. When they were barely teenagers, all deep in their shells and gathered around steaming bowls of ramen in the bustling city. Things were different now, they were all older, and had somehow broken out of their shells with the help of a yellow haired boy. Neji turned back to his ramen and slurped some more of his noodles. 

“You’re out of it.” Hinata pointed out. She had already finished her ramen, after being mercilessly made fun of for getting the smallest size. Neji enjoyed watching her take the heat with some profanity and rude gestures, before enjoying dinner. It wouldn’t feel right without her there.

He shrugged. “A lot on my mind.” His speech had not changed. The less words to make his point, the better. Hinata let the topic drop, and Neji was glad.

After ramen, they were all craving. In an orderly line of pairs, they made their way through the city. Naruto led the charge and Sasuke was dragged along beside him, even though he didn’t look too upset with the arrangement. Sakura and Ino kept up with them just barely, fingers laced and heads bent together even as they ran after the boys. Neji walked behind them, rubbing elbows with Hinata. They walked just fast enough to keep their friends in view, quite the task in the streets that still bustled even after the sun went down. 

The couples striding in front of him captured his interest enough to render any conversation between Hinata and him impossible. His eyes strayed to the connections they sustained through the busy streets, fingers linked together, or hands wrapped around elbows to drag the other this way and that. They were tied together and always close. He watched Sakura’s mouth move, before Ino laughed. He couldn’t hear the words and he doubted anyone else could either, but they were still stitched together. His mood soured, a stone heavy in his stomach as they reached their next destination. 

Takoyaki was never officially a part of the deal Naruto roped them into, but it was something that kept him coming back. Neji was last in line. He watched everyone else order, while trying to glance inconspicuously around the roofs surrounding them. His mood curdled further as he failed to find what he was looking for. His friends were crowded into the back corner of the stall, staring at each other or watching him with vague smiles. “Two with red bean, please.” Thankfully, no one said anything when he rejoined them with one fish cake for himself and another wrapped carefully for later.

The conversation picked up again, and Neji found it even harder to pay attention to what they were saying. While Sakura made fun of Ino for biting the head off her takoyaki, and Sasuke shared the weird flavor he got with Naruto, Neji stared off into space. He was barely able to eat the sweet cake in his hand, and instead of convincing him to talk, Hinata started chatting with Naruto about some new training technique. Neji was left completely to his own thoughts, and he dove into them. The arrival of his red head and the girl was on his mind, as it was most days.

Knowing the boy was up on some roof somewhere, alone in the night chill with the girl he brought along on the trip, made Neji sick. He ended up folding the paper around the warm takoyaki and tucked it into his pocket. Instead of being with him, getting to know his friends, the foreigner he had taken such a liking to was off with some girl. Neji knew if he found the roof they were perched atop, they would be leaned into each other, trading words over the rushing of the wind. They would be close together like Sakura and Ino, giggling and pressed close together. 

Neji tried to think of anytime he had engaged in such activities with the shinigami himself. He couldn’t think of a single time. It had been nearly a month since the broad man named Renji stumbled into Konoha, dragging the fierce Rukia with him. And three weeks since Neji had first dragged the boy into his bed, and he couldn’t think of a single time they had been around each other just for the sake of it. A single time that they held onto each other without something obscene occuring, or the memory of such activities on their minds. Renji had been sharing his bed for the duration of his stay, most likely out of convenience. It made Neji’s face go hot to think that he found such logical proceedings so off putting. 

What did it matter if Renji didn’t want to further things? If he was pursuing things with the woman actually from his world? It was logical. Neji should understand. And yet, each time he tried to convince himself that it was normal, logical, and understandable, emotion flared so hot in his gut that his mind came stumbling to a stop. 

He hadn’t realized how deep he had pushed into his thoughts until he caught Hinata’s worried glance, and Naruto was suddenly nudging him with his elbow. “What’s up, man?” Neji blinked blankly at him. He should have expected Naruto to read him so easily, and it still managed to stun him. That too must have been clear to Naruto, for he gestured to Neji’s cheek. “Your face is all red.” 

If anything that made him flush deeper. He clenched his jaw around a confession he wasn’t ready to make. He told himself he wanted Renji to see his friends, but could barely admit he knew the man. Of course, Naruto didn’t push. He just stared imploringly until Neji found words. “How do you… make a relationship work?” The question was clunky, and it made humiliation sear straight into his core. Surrounded by happy couples in a bustling market, admitting his lack of knowledge was painful. 

Naruto shoved himself between the girls and Neji, blocking his vision of the couple. Even so, they weren’t looking at him with disgust or pity. As always, his paranoia was unfounded. “I dunno, man. Sometimes I just feel like I got really lucky.” He twitched slightly, like he was intending to look over his shoulder toward his partner. His eyes stayed focused on Neji. “And other times it’s a battle. It’s almost impossible to find common ground or stop arguments. But you fight through them.” Naruto made it sound like it was the easiest thing ever, as if he wasn’t describing Neji’s worst nightmare. “Communication and trust.” He shrugged with the awareness that he was repeating the words of everyone who had ever been in a committed relationship. 

There was a clatter outside the stall, and a whoosh of fabric as Renji dropped from above to the front of the restaurant. Neji’s hand immediately shot toward his pocket, staring at the imposing man as he nearly salivated over the menu. Naruto clapped him on the shoulder, shoving him out of the corner and toward the boy. The girl was nowhere to be seen. “I hope you get it figured out.” Neji looked over his shoulder, finding all his friends grinning at him. Some encouraging, some shining with mischief. He had never been more grateful for them. 

He was aware of every eye that caught on him as he stepped into Renji’s space. A smile flashed over his face, and his arm curled around Neji’s shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world. He felt his face heat again. “I didn’t expect to see you until tonight.” Renji spoke every sentence like it was an innuendo, and it was embarrassingly effective upon Neji. “Do you want something?”

Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out the uneaten taiyaki. “I already got you something, actually.” Renji’s eyes lit up, and he eagerly unwrapped the dessert and ate half of it in one bite. Neji bit back a smile. 

“This is the best taiyaki I’ve ever had.” He groaned. Neji grabbed his wrist and tried to tug him out of line. Before he could even convince him to come back to the apartment, Renji was shaking him off. “I still gotta get one for Rukia. She wants to explore some more, so I’ll see you back at the apartment?” Neji’s throat closed as he stared up at the man. Here, he had been intending to take some advice, to talk through it, come clean about his shameful thoughts. And he had just been so thoroughly dismissed his chest ached. If his shock and horror was clear on his face, Renji didn’t comment. 

Neji didn’t respond, he didn’t even remember leaving the dessert spot. One moment he was standing beside the man who had captured all his affections in an incredibly short time, and the next he was in his apartment. His chest was heaving and the other taiyaki was gone from his pocket. He hoped it had fallen to the ground in his escape from the cafe, but he was fairly sure he had dragged it from his pocket and smashed it against Renji’s sternum. It was pathetically melodramatic. 

Neji flopped into bed and tried to block it from his mind. Sleep was preferable, but elusive. He tossed and turned, running through all the scenarios that might be occurring between Renji and Rukia. All the scenarios of communicating with the man who was sure to evaporate from his life in a few weeks anyway. 

By the time he heard the door open a few hours later, he had not moved from his spot face down on the bed, but he had worked himself into an aggravated storm. Renji crossed the one room apartment, and stood above Neji. The mattress shifted behind him, and Neji’s breaths came faster against the pillow he had buried his head in. A large hand spread across the small of his back, warmth bleeding through his shirt. “Baby,” Renji purred. His hand shifted to grope at Neji’s hip.

Rage flashed hot through him, burning the insides of his eyelids red. His hand snapped behind him and grabbed Renji’s thick wrist, his nails burrowed under the skin and wrenched the man away from him. Unprepared and poorly balanced, Renji collapsed onto the bed behind him, and Neji flung himself away. He stood beside the bed, chest heaving as he stared down at Renji. The man was stunned and undoubtedly confused. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He sputtered. It effectively stoked the flames of Neji’s rage. 

A kunai appeared his hand and he lunged toward Renji, blade glinting in the light streaming through the window before he attempted to jam it into Renji’s neck. The man rolled out of the way, and the blade punctured the mattress. “What the fuck am I doing? Why the fuck are you staying in my apartment if you’re so busy with someone else?” Neji’s snarl was nothing like his normal, even keeled speech. 

Renji stood stock still, nearly a head taller than Neji. He surely had more brute force than the Neji, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Anger made him quicker. He leapt over the mattress and managed to punch Renji square in the stomach. Large hands grabbed for him, but he spun away from them. Adrenaline got to him quickly. Usually, he steeled himself against it, but now his hands were shaking energetically. “You really think that I’m so busy with Rukia that I can’t be with you?” Renji clutched at his stomach, his tone was tight with pain and exasperation. It filled Neji with satisfaction.

Neji ground his teeth together. “You haven’t made an effort to convince me otherwise.”

Renji’s eyes looked ready to bulge from his skull. “And you haven’t made much of an effort to let me know you wouldn’t attempt to kill me if I hung out with you in public.” 

With Neji’s own guilt pinned, he lashed out. He jumped at Renji again, but this time Renji was prepared for it. He caught Neji’s wrist, crushing the delicate bones in his fist until he was forced to drop the knife. His brute strength was substantial, proven in how he slammed Neji back into the wall and made quick work of pinning his flailing limbs. “You think that I’m the one that’s keeping us apart?” Renji’s tone shifted into something dangerous, and even as Neji fought him with everything he had, it made a shiver shoot down his spine. “You think that I’m the one who ducks down back roads with my friend when I see you coming toward me?” That had been poor judgement on Neji’s part. “You think that I’m the one who shoves you off when you try to show affection?” It had been utterly overwhelming that night, and Neji wasn’t fond of crying in front of people. Even as he made excuses for himself, he knew he shared the blame in this miscommunication between them. 

Renji sighed, relaxing his one handed grip on Neji’s wrists. “Haven’t you noticed that I want to make you mine?” Neji searched his face for some drop of humor. There was nothing. Only a genuine emotion he wasn’t ready to put a name to. 

“No.” He admitted, finally relaxing into Renji’s grasp.

Renji chuckled. “Well then, you’re blind.” His hand dropped from Neji’s wrists, fingers tracing down his arm until they dragged over his cheek. Chills followed in their wake. “If you’ll let me, I’ll make you mine.” The words were delivered like an innuendo, as Neji had come to expect, but he watched Renji’s eyes shine with something deeper than that. 

His words were elusive as usual. Instead, he grabbed the sides of Renji’s face and pulled him into a kiss. The adrenaline from the fight melted into something better, sweet and dripping through Neji’s veins as he circled his arms around the back of Renji’s neck. Renji’s hands supported him easily, gripping at the backs of his thighs as he licked into his mouth and pressed him back against the wall like it was nothing. Neji wrapped his hand around Renji’s throat and shoved at him until he broke the kiss. His mouth was swollen red, and his eyes seemed to glow in the low light as Neji gripped his jaw. “I’m sorry for trying to kill you.”

He felt the muscle in Renji’s jaw flex, and watched his swollen lips stretch into a smirk. “It’s alright.” He shoved Neji against the wall, forcing his thighs to flex around Renji’s hips as he grinded against him. “It was pretty hot, if I’m honest.” Neji gave a breathless laugh as he rolled his ass back against his lover’s hardon. He had a feeling this wasn’t what Naruto had in mind when he said they should communicate, but it seemed to be working pretty well in their favor.

He dug his nails into Renji’s jaw. “Take me to bed.”

He felt Renji’s grip on his thighs tighten. “Brat.” 

Neji was humiliated to have a squeak ripped from his lips as Renji dropped him onto the mattress. He didn’t have a moment to rebut the remark as Renji stood over him and began to undress. Renji was completely shameless. He stripped from his clothing with efficiency, leaving it in a pile on the ground, not even bothering to turn from the open window. Heat flashed through Neji as he watched, unable to look away. The heat was nothing like the rage Renji had incurred earlier, and Neji was glad for it as Renji yanked the tie out of his hair and crawled into bed. When Neji’s eyes met his again, he felt Renji’s gaze pierce through him. He looked absolutely ravenous, and Neji felt completely at his mercy as Renji grabbed his ankle and dragged the boy toward him. “Enjoying the show?”

Neji averted his eyes, face feeling hot as jitters took over him, which made it all the more surprising when he was dragged into Renji’s lap. He was still flat against the mattress, staring up with starry eyes as Renji pressed his naked cock against the rough fabric of Neji’s pants. Neji’s hands shot down to curl around Renji’s wrists. He wasn’t restraining him, just preserving a point of contact as Renji rubbed at his thighs. They stared at each other for a few moments before Renji curled above him. “Let me see you.” The words were pitched throatily, right into Neji’s ear. He was completely enraptured as Renji felt over his chest and at his mercy right until Renji ripped his shirt open. 

An inarticulate noise of surprise bubbled in his throat, but any further protest was effectively silenced by Renji’s teeth on his neck. Neji’s eyes fell shut, arching into Renji and letting him drag off his clothes. He was more gentle with the pants, biting marks down Neji’s sternum as he opened them and dragged them off. From there, it was a whirlwind. Neji was dragged into Renji’s hedonism, breathless with kisses and tongues against his skin. His hip throbbed with the grip Renji kept on him, a sharp point of pain amidst the overwhelming pleasure. His fingers twisted in the sheets as Renji’s fingers twisted inside of him, slicked and rubbing at his hole before he even knew it was happening. It was too quick, but he couldn’t help but say “Another” hastily. Like he was afraid Renji wouldn’t deliver on the promise in his eyes.

His hip pulsed steadily as he felt Renji’s fingers hook inside of him, a shout knocked from his chest as Renji pinched his nipple between his teeth. His cock was dripping against his navel and he managed to open his eyes to watch as Renji licked away the smears of pre-come on his skin. A whimper wiggled from between his clenched teeth and his knees squeezed at Renji’s hips. “Fuck me.” He was more impatient than he was worried about the stretch.

Renji didn’t respond. Instead, his tongue lashed against the head of Neji’s cock. A shout ripped from him, body attempting to twist away before his hip was shoved into the mattress. It was a convenient handle. And Neji hoped bruises were left in the morning. “Stop teasing.” Neji murmured, hair tangled around his face and sticking to the slick pout of his lips. Renji loomed over him, a darkened silhouette. His eyes glowed, fingers spreading inside of Neji and making him squirm again. Desperation was beginning to choke him, but Renji showed no sign of breaking. 

“You seem to be enjoying my teasing.” His fingers curled around Neji’s cock, stroking him loosely. The moment Neji arched into the touch, Renji let go of him. He played Neji expertly. His fingers pressed deep inside of him, spreading him and making him ache to be filled. His mouth skated over his chest and navel, biting marks into his smooth skin or making his flesh tingle with quick swipes of his tongue. Neji knew he was plotting, he knew Renji was working him into a frenzy, and he simply couldn’t stop himself from playing into every touch.

By the time he felt like he was perpetually riding the crest of an orgasm, Renji finally pulled his fingers out of him. Neji breathed a sigh of relief, the pleasure finally abating long enough for him to take stock of his surroundings. He brushed the hair out of his face, and shifted uncomfortably where he felt the sheets stick to his sweaty back. His eyes returned to Renji unerringly. He was jerking off between Neji’s thighs, working his thick cock in his slick fist until Neji felt dizzy staring at it. 

Neji made to roll over, intent on getting the show moving, but Renji’s hand fell heavy to the middle of his chest. Neji stilled, staring up at Renji. He curled back over him, gripping his aching hip to drag him even closer. Close enough for the tip of his cock to butt up against the pout of his hole. Neji gripped the sheets. “This is good.” Renji became surprisingly quiet when they fucked, Neji couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He liked the intense gazes Renji leveled at him, how he felt pinned and pulled apart when Renji pressed him down to the mattress and fucked him.

That feeling was worsened like this. Face to face, Neji was forced to stare into the darkened stare of his lover. He loved it. Renji shifted forward, pressing his cock inside of Neji. He groaned, letting it taper out into a whimper as his head rolled back. He gripped the pillow under his head, nerves singing with the feeling of Renji’s cock spreading him open. The breath was shoved from his lungs, and for a few moments he drowned in his pleasure. Renji’s hips pressed into his ass and Neji was finally able to breathe again, eyes prickling against the stimulation. Renji’s hands fell just behind his knees, pushing at his thighs until his knees were practically at his shoulders.

His eyes rolled back, hole squeezing as Renji started rolling his hips. His fingers scrabbled across the mattress, unable to find purchase as he was fucked within an inch of his life. The position made it hard to draw breath, his mouth open as he panted like a dog. Renji’s lips caught his jaw and throat with each thrust, hints of teeth and tongue that made Neji groan. After so much teasing, he already felt the edges of his orgasm creeping up on him. Renji’s nails bit into his thighs, panting hot against the side of his throat. “You’re gonna make me come already.”

Neji groaned and turned to press a kiss into the side of Renji’s throat. He tried to worm a hand between their bodies, to get a bit more stimulation to his leaking cock. Renji caught his wrist and pinned it back to the bed, letting Neji’s leg fall over his shoulder. “No.” The word somehow managed to sound sinful when falling from between his lips. Neji whined, hips rolling sloppily to meet Renji’s thrusts. Even without his hand an orgasm was brewing in his stomach, he could feel it curling around his spine. “Think of it as the price for trying to kill me.” Renji murmured, the brush of his lips against Neji’s throat making him shiver. 

Neji couldn’t argue, but was sure that Renji would end up coming before him. He was wrong. Renji’s thrusts became quick and rough, the sound of their skin smacking together almost vicious in the quiet room. His groans were more frequent, hot and desperate against the shell of Neji’s ear. In reality, it only took Renji nailing his prostate with a hard thrust and squeezing his wrist to the point of pain for Neji to come. He writhed desperately, still pinned by Renji’s bulk. His come smeared between them, and a moment later, Renji fully collapsed onto his chest as he came inside him.

It was a mess. The sheets were soaked with sweat, and come smeared everywhere. There was a hole in the mattress and neither of them wanted to get up to clean. But they made it work. And instead of shoving Renji away after he came out of the afterglow, Neji managed to fall asleep in his arms, thinking that this might just work out in their favor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> 


End file.
